Playing With Sharks
by 007 Awesomeness
Summary: Vilonce, Drugs, Loan Sharks, and a future SasNaru what More could you ask for in a story? Pein sells his two brothers to the highest bidders so he can pay off the loan sharks. Guess who ends up buying them read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**First time actually putting my work on FanfFic so be nice to me and guide me. **

**I own nothing, but if I did...**

Chapter I

"Madara Pein is here"

A cold a gruff voice answers back, "Well what are you waiting for let him in."

A scuffle then a hard thud is heard outside the door just when two hulking guards drag in a drooping Pein covered in bruises with a blackened eye and a split lip. The guards plop him in a metal chair in front of the great mahogany desk where Madara sits with a blank look and his hands folded. After a minute Madara unfolds his hands and pulls out a elegant switch blade with a white ivory handle and a long sharp blade that catches the light with a deathly glint. As Madara fiddles with the switch blade he soon starts to speak with a easy going smile on his face that doesn't reach his eyes.

"Well hello Pein thanks for coming today it's been a awful long time since we've seen each other hasn't it?"

Pein looks at the blade hoping it won't end up in his throat. Tries to stutter an apology.

"S...sorry" he replies meekly.

Madara chuckles darkly "Why the apology Pein I was just saying how long it's been since I've seen you. How long has that been exactly?" he asks to no one in particular.

One of the guards answer anyway "8 months boss"

An evil smile spreads across Madara's face

"Ah yes it's coming back to me. If I recall you borrowed some money from me then didn't you Pein?"

Pein still watches the blade move smoothly in Madara's hands flashing as it catches the light.

He licks his chapped lips and gulps nodding his head meekly while whispering a agreement "Yes"

"Oh don't go quiet on me now Pein you had enough courage to come and ask me for money 8 months ago. Tell me how much was that again Pein I seemed to have forgotten"

Pein's mouth turns extremely dry as he manages to whisper "2.."

Madara asks " 2 what Pein? 2 dollars? 2 hundred? No. Then exactly how much did I loan you Pein tell me..."

"200,000..."

Madara let's out a low whistle.

"Whoah how generous was I. But something isn't right if I loaned you 200,000 dollars were exactly is all my money that you were suppose to pay back? Huh Pein where is my money?"

Pein begins to stutter an apology

"S...sor-"

Madara cuts him off with a cold glare. As he sits up suddenly he tells the guards "Hold him."

Suddenly strong hands grab hold Pein down in his chair with his hands held out on the desk with an iron grip. Madara calmly gets up from his desk and walks around till he is in front of a struggling Pein. With out any warning the switch blade Madara still held came down and impaled Pein's hand and the desk.

Pein uttered a sudden loud cry as the blinding pain wound it's way up his arm.

Madara walked away as if nothing happened towards the great floor to ceiling windows that looks over the whole village and a great view of the sky line. Madara just stood there and looked out onto the city with a blank expression.

Pein continued to cry about his hand as his blood stained the desk and ran down his arm. Suddenly he hears a click and atomically stops crying and looks over to Madara pointing a gun at him.

Madara begins to talk

"Now Pein you and I both know you gambled away all my money and have no way of paying me back plus your way to ugly and useless to sell. Now killing you won't bring me back my money but it sure would make me fill a hell of alot better knowing you were dead."

Madara starts to pull the trigger but suddenly a thought comes to Pein.

"STOP WAIT MADARA I KNOW A WAY TO GIVE YOU YOUR MONEY!"

Madara lifts up an eyebrow "Oh really then by all means let's hear it."

"M...My broth...My brothers you can sell them."

Madara doesn't put the gun down but he hasn't shot it yet so Pein continues to try to appeal to Madara's greed.

"Y...you may not be able to get alot of money by selling me but my brothers will sell for high prices"

Madara smirks "I seriously doubt anybody with your genes will sell for a high price."

"No see that's the point we aren't blood related they are the complete opposite of me. Just please take my brothers and I'll leave you'll never have to see me again. Just give me one more chance."

Madara looks at the pitiful, sniveling, bleeding Pein with such distaste. He puts his gun down and steps over to Pein. He grabs the handle of his blade and pulls it out slowly watching Pein wincing in even more agonizing pain. He wipes his blade with a handkerchief before he finally speaks.

"Lucky you I'm filling in a nice mood today. Bring your brothers tomorrow night at Ten Tails club we'll see if they can fix your debt then."

Pein starts to bawl "Oh thank you Madara thank you. You won't be sorry this time thank you.

Pein is picked back up by the two guards again and is escorted out Madara's office. Madara stops them as they get to the door.

"Oh and Pein don't disappear again I don't want to have to find you months from now.

Madara's eyes seemed to turn a bloody red as he gave is warning. Pein nods as he quickly leaves the room with a dark chuckle following behind him sending shivers down his back.

* * *

><p>"NARUTO TIME FOR DINNER GET INSIDE!" Kyuubi yelled from out the small window in their apartment building.<p>

"OKAY!" Naruto answered back

Kyuubi's and Naruto's shouting exchange was answered by a number of angry neighbors telling them to shut up. Especially the old man living next to them.

"Can you two for 5 minutes keep it down some people are trying to watch tv in peace."

Kyuubi replies "Shut up you old fart and go on watching your kiddie porn."

The old man huffs but returns into his apartment grumbling about "Kids these days."

Naruto jogs up the stairs and hops over the drunkard passed out on the stairs. A keep jogging up the stairs paying little attention to the junkies, prostitutes, and dealers he always sees. As he goes past the cat lady's place he holds his breath automatically till his lungs burn and he finally reaches the top floor where his apartment is that he shares with his twin brother Kyuubi and their older brother Pein. Letting out his breath he exhales and walks into the small apartment with one bedroom that he and Kyuubi share. A small bathroom that does or doesn't have hot water depending on the day. A little kitchen with a old gas stove from the 70's and sink that doesn't work. The front room has a small couch/bed in it that Pein sleeps on when he's not on one of his binges. It may no be the best of places but for him it was home.

The smell of food caught Naruto's senesces. Making his stomach growl and mouth water with the promise of food in the air.

"Mmm smells good what's for dinner?" he asked as he took off his shoes.

Kyuubiwalks into the front room carrying two bowls and speaking in a fake Italian accent presenting the food with a flourish.

"Well my hungry companion what I have for you today is a rare delicacy cooked to perfection. I call it Ala Instant Ramen Noodles *mwah*." Kissing his finger for a Italian cook effect.

Naruto laughs at his brother's antics and takes the bowl of ramen to eat while they watch tv.

After awhile Naruto ask Kyuubi "So has Pein come back any time today."

Pein goes off often on his drinking, gambling, and drug taking binges that last for days, weeks, once he was gone for a whole month but came back as if nothing happened. Naruto often worries about his brother during these times but Kyuubi could care less for their dead beat brother.

"No and I wouldn't be surprised if he was dead some where in a alley."

Naruto gasp "How can you say that he might not be the best brother but remember what mom told us. W-"

"Yeah yeah 'We have to stick together because we're the only family we have'" Kyuubi repeats offhandedly rolling his eyes.

Just then Pein stumbles through the door more worse for wear than when he usually comes from one of his binges. The brothers all just stare at each other before Kyuubi finally breaks the silence.

"God Pein you look like hell what happened to you this time."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that people is it trash or should I go on? Review and tell me.<strong>

**If I get some reviews the chapters will come faster so far I've written 4 of them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salve! Wow okay since people thought the story was okay enough not to trash I'll shall continue.**

**Thanks for the views keep them coming! Cheeseballs for everyone!**

Chapter 2

Naruto I need your help.

"I can see that but I don't think just ban aids will work but Kyubbi went to get some more gauze..."

Naruto pays little attention to what his brother is saying trying to figure out how to bandage bruised and broken ribs as they sit in the bathroom waiting for Kyubbi to return.

Pein stops Naruto so he could gain all of his attention.

"No Naruto not about that I really need your help."

The look on Pein's face made Naruto pause. His brother never asked for help from his younger brothers before unless it was for money.

"What is it that you need?"

"This guy hired me to move boxes for him at his club, but after my partner quit after our fight and I cut my hand with the box cutter. I have no one to help me and I'll need some extra hands do you think that you and Kyubbi could help me out?"

Naruto scrunched his eye brows at the odd request since he never knew his brother to get an actual job before, he really just borrows money from everyone else.

"I don't know about Kyubbi but I could help."

"NO!" Pein suddenly exclaims wincing as he jostles his bandages.

He then controls himself and continues in a more calm but more strained voice.

"No I mean that wouldn't be enough there are a lot of boxes that need to be moved and I need you both since I'm on a schedule and I can't be late. So do you think can get Kyubbi to help. I already know he wouldn't do it if I asked since he hates me Naruto."

He adds the last bit in sad somber tone.

Naruto still looked oddly at his brother's different behavior but was quick to deny Kyubbi's hate for his brother.

"That's not true he doesn't hate you he just needs to-"

Pein cuts off Naruto's excuse.

"No it's okay I know he doesn't like me but don't tell him this. I was kind of hoping to use this moving the boxes job as a way for us to spend some more time together and after I get paid we can go out to eat at that ramen place you guys like so much. We need to spend more time together as brothers."

Naruto gets excited just thinking about the delicious ramen at Ichiraku Ramen Bar and actually hanging out with his brother, but hesitates wondering how to get Kyubbi to go along.

"Well... I guess I could try and get Kyubbi to go along. When is the job?"

Pein looks up as if Naruto has just made his day.

"It's Friday night..."

* * *

><p>"Hell no." Kyubbi bluntly replies.<p>

"But it's only on Friday night."

Naruto tries to convince his brother to do the job as they lie in their bed.

"I don't care if it's Friday morning, Saturday evening, or Wheneverday afternoon I'm still not doing it and you aren't either end of discussion. Now go to bed."

Kyubbi huffs and turns his back to Naruto trying to put emphasis on the end of discussion part.

_'I already know he hates me Naruto...'_

"Come on Kyubbi it's just moving boxes. Plus we get a little extra pocket change."

_'I just want us hang out...'  
><em>  
>Naruto starts to shake Kyubbi.<p>

"Kyubbi he's our brother and he needs our help."

Kyubbi turns over and looks at Naruto quizzingly

"Why are you being so forceful about this?"

Naruto tries to lie.

"No reason I just know he wants our help to move some boxes for his job."

"You're lying Naruto why are you lying?"

"_more time together as brothers..."_

Naruto cracks.

"I really think Pein is trying to change now he got a job and he told me not to tell you but he wants to spend more time with us as brothers and I really think we should give him the chance. It's what mom always wanted for us."

Kyubbi groans loudly and covers his face with his hand.

"Fuck. Why are you doing this to me Naruto."

Nartuo takes Kyubbi's hand from his face and stares into his brothers dark bloody red eyes that most people call demonic but Naruto finds awesome.

"We have to give him a chance no matter what he has done in the past I want to believe in him now can you for my sake trust in our brother."

The way Naruto's innocent beautiful blue oceanic eyes looked at him Kyubbi knew that he couldn't refuse him.

"I so hope your right about this Naruto."

A cheesy happy smile forms on Naruto's face as he gives Kyubbi a huge hug.

_'**That son of bitch really doesn't deserve your love. But what exactly is he up to?'**_

* * *

><p>"It's done. I'll have my brothers to you tomorrow night Madra."<p>

"You know Pein I've always had a saying '_beneficium accipere libertatem est vendere'_ do you know what it means. It means to accept a favor is to sell one's freedom. I just want you to remember that I hold your freedom till pay me back my favor. See you Friday Pein."

The phone line cut dead as Pein shook But knowing it'll all be over Friday. All his troubles will go away on Friday…

**Ok That's it for chapter 2. It may seem like a sub par story now but hopefully it'll get better as I go along. Keep the reviews coming they are what keep this story afloat. Also I update every Friday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I no own Naruto (but I wish I did)**

**Thanks for the Reviews. I love them lots.**

Chapter 3

"It's Friday, Friday  
>Gotta get down on Friday<br>Everybody's lookin' forward to the weekend, week-"

Kyubbi turns off the radio quickly.

"Shut up Naruto that song was stupid and lame when it first came out now it's just tired and sad."

The brothers drive down Kohana's main street in a beat up old rusty green pick up truck that use to be their mothers pride and joy in it's better years. With the sun roof and the windows down the late warm summer air gave a nice pleasant breeze. The atmosphere could have been taken out any classic happy driving scene if it weren't for the tension between Kyubbi and Pein with Naruto in the middle acting as the mediator.

Finally Naruto couldn't stand the silence anymore and tries to talk to Pein.

"So.. Where are we picking up the packages Nii chan?"

Pein snaps out his trance and looks at Naruto for a second then gives a quick reply

"Just a club called Ten Tails."

"Oh. That name sounds kind of..."

"Stupid" Is Kyubbi's quick input.

"No I was going to say it sounds interesting. So how did you know the owner."

Pein hesitates slightly

"What makes you think I know the owner?"

Kyubbi oddly looks at Pein's actions getting more and more suspicious of Pein's real motives.

"Because he obviously hired you didn't he?"

Pein glares at Kyubbi for a split second before he gives Naruto a reply.

"He helped me out once and I owe him back..."

Pein's voice starts to trail off and a weird look appears in his eyes.

Kyubbi starts to pry.

"What exactly did he help you with? Money? Drugs?"

"Kyubbi!" Naruto scolds.

"No Naruto it's okay. Yes Kyubbi your correct I borrowed some money from him to buy drugs and gamble."

Pein admits truthfully.

"But that's all in my past life now I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. So when he offered me a job packing and moving his merchandise I took it."

Naruto looks at his brother admirably.

"That's good to hear Pein we're proud that you changed and we have our brother back. Aren't we Kyubbi?"

Naruto nudges Kyubbi with his elbow.

Kyubbi just turns the radio on folds his arms and stares out the window at the passing buildings.

_Partyin', partyin' Yeah!__  
><em>_Partyin', partyin' Yeah!__  
><em>_Fun, fun, fun, fun__  
><em>_Lookin' forward to the weekend..._

**Lame song I know but I just had to slip it in there. **

**This Chap was just a short one but next I'll try by next Friday to put up chapters 4 and 5.**

**Please Review. And remember you can leave suggestions for the story.**

**Help mold this into a great story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Salve Peoples **

**Sorry about the wait my mom put me on punishment for my progress report. But now that my grades are back in order the stories will come as cont. **

**I in no way own or affect the show Naruto.**

**Thanks for the nice views keep them coming.**

_Naruto's Thoughts_

_**Kyubbi's Thoughts**_

**Chapter 4**

"Whoah!"  
>"Fuck."<p>

Both Kyubbi and Naruto openly exclaim when they see club Ten Tails. They were expecting something smaller and dirtier than the building before them.

If it weren't for the music and the long stretch of people waiting to get in it could be mistaken for a high end loft apartment.

The building from outside seem to be made out of mostly frosted glass windows giving below viewers a blurry peek at what type of club they wish they were in.

Pein didn't appear to be shocked by the club like his brothers were and walked right pass the crowd of people in stunning club wear waiting to get into the exclusive club.

Naruto and Kyubbi stopped their awing and caught up with Pein as he stopped in front of huge mammoth of a bouncer.

Once the bouncer caught sight of Pein he started to smirk.

"Hey Pein long time no see. How's your eye doing?"

Pein balls up his fist and glares at the bouncer answering with a quick "Fine"

The bouncer takes a look at Pein's companions and his smirk grows even bigger. He bends down so only Pein could hear him.

"Looks like you were right. You're such a terrible brother."

Pein makes no commit to what the guard said.

"Can we go in now I have a job to finish."

The guard says something on his head set. Whoever on the other end tells the guards to send them up.

The bouncer chuckles

"Go ahead Pein you know where to go."

Kyubbi took note of the odd behavior between the bouncer and Pein but followed him while grabbing Naruto's hand so they won't get lost inside the thumping club.

Pein weaves through the crowd easily almost losing Naruto and Kyubbi.

Kyubbi kept an eye out for suspicious characters in the crowd but it was hard to see with his other senses being assaulted with the bright flashing lights, loud thumping beats, and the musty sweat tang of all the wreathing bodies dancing to the hypnotic music.

Finally the brothers make it to the back of the club and follow Pein onto the private elevators.

"So Pein where is this merchandise we're suppose to be moving?" Kyubbi asks.

Pein never took his eyes off the steadily rising numbers

"I have to see my boss first."

The elevator stops on the top most floor opening to a grand looking waiting room with a giant oak receptionist desk in the middle and a breath taking view of the city below from the clear floor to ceiling windows.

Pein walks up to the long blond haired receptionist whose name plate said Deidara who seem not to notice the brothers being so engrossed in a clay bird he was trying make.

Pein tries to get the man's attention

"I'm here to s-"

The receptionist cuts him off but doesn't look up.

"Madara expecting you in his office and please this time don't bleed so much."

Naruto doesn't pay attention to the last bit of their conversation ,being so engrossed in the high viewpoint of Kohana, but Kyubbi does and whispers his doubts to Naruto as they follow Pein down a large dimly lit hallway.

"Naruto why does that name Madara ring a bell in my head? And what type of club owner boss has this CEO type office above his club? I don't trust this and every cell in my body is telling me we should run for it before we go through those huge doors up ahead."

"Stop it Kyubbi. Your really over analyzing things you've probably just heard of the name Madara from the newspaper when he opened this huge club and he seems to like extravagant things that's probably why his office is so freaking huge. Kyubbi I want to believe in Pein why can't you believe that maybe just maybe he's telling the truth and did change his ways?"

'_**Because I can't stand to be hurt again'**_

Before Kyubbi can answer they reach the hulking wooden oak door carved with bloody battle scenes that seem way to realistic and in the middle written in Latin said _Nervi belli pecunia infinita_

Pein hesitates at first but then shakes his head like he's clearing out any doubts he has and lifts his good hand up to knock.

An assistant greets the brothers with a slight fake smile.

"Please come this way gentleman."

He brings them to a huge desk and leaning on it was Madara looking ever so the head boss in a nice Armani two piece suit smoking a cigar. He grins as he sees Pein and his brothers walk in.

"Why Pein so good to see you I thought I'd have to search for you again. And these must be the brothers you told me about. What a pleasure it is to meet you two."

Madara gives each a hand shake being as pleasant as ever while Pein stands scared like he'll pee his pants any minute.

"You must be Naruto what lovely bright hair you have and those clear blue eyes are beautiful why you're as pure as a cherub but what of these imperfect scares on your cheek."

He starts to brush his hand over Naruto whisker scared cheeks but Kyubbi slaps his hand away and stands in front of his brother and gives Madara a hard glare.

"Keep your hands to yourself."

His glare seems to have no effect on Madara as he laughs heartily.

"What fiery spirit you have Kyubbi it matches your unique eyes and it seems you both have those whisker marks must be unique birth marks."

Madara walks back around his desk so he can sit down.

"Well now that the introductions are out of the way let us get down to business."

Madara snaps his fingers and the bouncer and a equally big guard come out of now where and grabs Naruto and Kyubbi putting cholorform soaked handkerchiefs over their mouths before they had a chance to cry out.

As Kyubbi slips out of consciousness he sees Pein unhurt and unfazed at what was happening.

"Son of a bi..."

"Why Nii S..."

Pein watches his brothers being thrown over the guards shoulders and taken who knows where with a blank face. As Madara talks to his assistant Pein starts to walk towards the door but Madara's voice stops him as he opens the door."

"Tut tut tut Pein. You can't leave now our business isn't finished just yet."

"I...I thought that was all you have my brothers I can go free now."

"Yes I do have them but we don't know how much they are worth. Yet..."

Madara's fake pleasantry is gone his cold hard voice and stonic face back in place.

"Now Pein you will stay until your brothers are bought and if I'm even the tiniest penny short on what you owe me you'll know the true meaning of Pein do I make myself clear."

Madara loomed over Pein as he said this his black eyes start to turn red and swirl.

Pein too terrified to oppose Madara just weakly nods his head.

**Onto the twist (you'll have to read chapter 5 to understand what I mean.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The two guards carry Naruto and Pein to a small room that looks like a clinics office.

The guards plop Naruto and Kyuubi onto two empty hospital beds. Just then two men wearing lab coats walk in. One seemed older than the other and the younger one following behind.

The older man was the first to speak

"What do you have for me today?"

One of the guards speak.

"Umm Madara wants these two brothers categorized and ready to go by tonight for the next batch of buyers."

The doctor makes his way up to the sleeping figures

"Hmm these seem different more innocent and healthy than the usual crack pots and desperate gamblers you always send to me. Why is that?"

The other guard speaks this time

"Their brother is the gambler they just got the punishment. You remember that guy's hand Madara told you stitch up badly? That's their sad excuse for a brother."

"Aah I see. I guess they really cared for their brother. Such stupid stupid boys...Okay tell Madara they'll be ready to go in a hour or so."

The guards hurry out of the room. The older doctor snaps his fingers and the younger trainee hurries to his side with latex gloves and a clip board.

"Okay let's do the physical measurements first hand me the measuring tape and remove all their clothing."

...

"Okay so they both are pretty much the same height a nice short a petite 5'1, both the same weight a healthy 130 pounds, teeth good, skin smooth clear and healthy except for the odd birth marks, they aren't very endowed much but have a regular length of 7cm, hair is healthy and is surprisingly their natural color, they're both virgins. Overall Madara we have some very healthy young boys that I think your top rollers will love."

"Good job we'll have them in tonight's bid. But I'll need them to cooperate and you know how I hate marks on my merchandise..."

"I hear you loud and clear and I have the perfect drug to do the job."

He snaps his fingers and the trainee hurries to his side.

"Yes sir?"

"Give the twins each a dose of Ketamine so they'll be ready for the show."

"So Madara how do want them to be placed in a costume or no costume separate or package deal. So I can tell the auctioneer?"

Madara thinks for a second then starts to grin

"No we'll have them as a package deal put some fox tails, ears, maybe even a collar. We'll call it -

* * *

><p>Naruto wakes up feeling woozy his head filled with water and his throat stuff with cotton not to mention the unbearable heat. It was like it was coursing through his blood and he couldn't het rid of it.<p>

Kyubbi wakes up next to Naruto feeling the same way and sees Naruto staring at his hands in amazement.

"Naru wha ya dooin?"

Kyubbi tried to ask his brother what's wrong but his mouth gets slurred.

Naruto stares at his brother for awhile before he answers

"Kyubbi have I ever tol you tha your eyes look amazing"

Kyubbi stares into Naruto's eyes too.

"No no no Naru your eyes look awwwesome it's like I could swim for hours in em"

Naruto comically shakes his head.

"Nooo your eyes are sooo cooool I jus wanna roast marshmallows on em."

The brothers laugh with each other as they both lie down surprisingly on a bed with soft silk sheets.

Naruto and Kyubbi start doing snow angles on the bed trying to feel all of it's buttery silk softness.

"Kyubbi this is SOOO soft!"

"Yeah I know but it's not as soft as your head."

Kyubbi starts to play in Naruto's head mushing it up and letting his fingers slide through. Then his hands bump something.

"WOAH Naru I never knew you had Ears."

Naruto also takes notice of Kyubbi ears too and then catches sight of a fluffy red fox tail.

"Wow Kyuubi you hav ears to. An when did you grow this tail?"

Naruto starts to play with Kyubbi's tail as Kyuubi starts to play with Naruto's yellow fox tail.

The brothers play around in the bed. Neither of them knowing that as they ranted in their drug induced senselessness they were being bided on to the highest bidder.

* * *

><p>"Next lady and gentlemen we have a special treat for you two young foxes are up for grabs. The heaven and hell fox set. We have twin foxes one a innocent angel with pretty blue eyes and bright blonde hair. The other is fiery demon that's wants to be tamed with natural red and gold eyes. The biding will start at $500,000."<p>

"500,000"

"680,000"

"720,000"

"800,000"

"850,000"

"860,000"

"900,000"

"…950,000"

The auctioneer begins to speak.

"Come on people look at the two young foxes wrestle with each other's tail how adorable all they need is a owner to play with them…"

"1,000,000"

"1,500,000"

"Did I forget to tell you that they both are untouched virgins." He adds with a grin as the bids get even higher.

"2,000,000"

"2,400,000"

"2,600,000"

"Is that all..? Well then. Going once… going twice… s-"

"5,500,000"

A new bidder's voice rings.

The auctioneer pauses for a second before he goes on.

"Are there any more bids?"

"…"

"Okay going once… going twice… sold to the gentleman in the back."

* * *

><p>"Sir the merchandise has been purchased<p>

"Madara they've been sold."

"How much?"

Pein starts to sweat hoping that his brothers were enough to pay off his debt.

"$5,500,000 cash."

Pein eyes widen as he hears the price that his brother's were sold. Madara doesn't look a bit surprised and grins as he gives Pein a rough slap on the back that makes Pein wince.

"Pleasure doing business with you Pein. Now you can leave."

Pein gets up and walks slowly to the door with a feeling deep deep down inside him that maybe he made the wrong decision.

The secretary holds up a check for Pein as he walks past.

"Here."

Pein looks at the check in wonder.

"What is it?"

Diedara rolls his eyes and finally looks up at Pein

"Madara says it's a 'thanks for doing business' check and for you to keep your mouth shut. Now just take the check and keep your lip shut."

Any doubt about selling his brothers quickly fled as he read his check and got on the elevators to go to the nearest casino.

"So who was the lucky person to buy my fox set?

"Well the name says-"

* * *

><p>"Orochimaru your merchandise has been bought."<p>

"Perfect Kabuto just be as quick as possible I can't wait to play with my little fox set."

"Yes sir."

Orochimaru grins and licks his lips thinking of all the things he could do once the two were in his grasp.

"I can hardly wait."

**Yes I really did it. Why you ask because it just seemed better.**

**Please Review and have a terrific turkey day. I wish for you full bellies**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not sure if anyone is even still reading this after I was gone so long but if you are I thank you.**

**I own nothing except my own thoughts and feelings**

Black circular eyes stare into even more darker eyes with determination as two boys stand at full height to one another. One with a terrible bowl cut but a determined look in his circular eyes that seems to contrast with his ridiculous forest green jumpsuit and pumpkin orange leg warmers that he insist on wearing. The other with deep dark onyx eyes that seem to suck you in and strikingly pale skin that contrast beautifully with his dark ebony hair in the shape of a duck butt. The tense silence almost deafening as the two fighters stay in their frozen unblinking stares fighting with their eyes and mind. Suddenly Lee's phone goes off

_It's the eye of the tiger  
>It's the thrill of the fight<br>Risin' up to the challenge  
>Of our rival<em>

Lee concentration breaks and he blinks falling in defeat as Sasuke starts to grin triumphantly.

Kiba whines in defeat as Shikamaru sighs

"So troublesome."

"Aww come on man not stuff tomatoes again tonight. How about a best two of three this time?"

Sasuke still with a grin says, "Sure mutt I'll go again but we all know it will end."

Shikamaru sighs again

"He's right Kiba you know the only people who can beat him in a staring contest is Itachi or Neji. Just eat the stuffed tomatoes tonight and tomorrow we'll get the four meat treat pizza."

Kiba drops his head in defeat mumbling under his breath

"Fine. Still don't know how a person can eat that many tomatoes."

Lee gets up off the floor with a serious face after hanging up to whoever he speaking to.

"They found him."

Everyone turns serious and Sasuke grin turns into a scowl his face an hard mask.

"Let's go tell Itachi."

...

Sasuke walks into a small office where seats Itachi reading one of the many stacks of paper sitting neatly on top of his medium sized desk.

Sasuke clears his throat to get his brothers attention.

Without even looking up from his paper work Itachi replies

"I'm guessing you guys found him?"

"Neji called and told us of his hiding base location."

"When was this?"

"Only a few minutes ago."

"Hn." Itachi says thoughtfully

Sasuke stares at the older replica of himself with the same pale porcelain skin long ebony hair and onyx eyes that seem to hold so much wisdom and knowledge for one so young.

Itachi sits back in his huge leather black chair and folds his hands under his eyes. Sasuke says nothing knowing that this is his brother thought pose and everyone knows not to bother Itachi or Shikamaru when they are concentrating in their thought poses.

For a while all Sasuke does is gaze at the ring on Itachi's hand that seems to trap and hypnotize anyone who looks at it. When people ask Itachi about it he just gives a knowing smirk playing it off saying he got it from a vending machine, but Sasuke has his own ideas about the ring.

Itachi looks at his younger brother as much of a hard time he gives him Itachi couldn't help but be protective of his younger brother. The loan shark business was not what Sasuke or any of the others needed. There was a life outside of underhand deals in back way alleys. Itachi just wanted a better life for him and Sasuke a life filled with little danger, happiness, and maybe even finding love? But the only way towards his dreams was out of the loan shark business first. His father wanted the freedom from the burden of being a loan shark but in the end it was all easier said than done.

Starting a loan a shark business like his past ancestors had had done was simple enough and in years' time everyone knew and feared the Uchia name. The name held power throughout all Kohana and in some other places. But with power comes enemies and the Uchia clan had an abundance of both.

All the former Uchia leaders met violent deaths the last violent death was that of his parents and the rest of his clan. The slaughtering of his whole clan still haunts his dreams not letting him get a good night's sleep in years. He could still hear the screams of his mother and grandmother shouting outside the closet door he and Sasuke were hiding in. He heard the shot that killed his grandmother the thud as her body hit the door while her blood oozed under the crack in the door giving the small suffocating dark closet a metallic tang in the air. He watched through the key hole as his mother was raped repeatedly by the attackers and stabbed left to die slowly bleeding out on the floor, but as the life blood left her tainted body she looked towards the closet door and gave a small smile glad that her babies were safe. As all this happened Sasuke only three slept soundly in his arms drugged with the sleeping pills his mother gave him.

Since that day his protectiveness of his brother grew and he swore that he would get both him and Sasuke out of this hell. But first to deal with Orichimaru.

Shaking his head clearing away idol thoughts Itachi gets Sasukes attention

"Okay I want you Lee, Shikamaru, and Kiba to meet up with Neji and go to Orochimaru's hideout and strip it down. He's way too deep in the hole for negotiating anything. Got it?"

"Yeah. But what do we do about Orochimaru himself?"

Both Sasuke and Itachi think of torturous things to do to that perverted scumbag.

"As much pleasure as it would be to the ones to have him drawn and quartered just rough him up but don't kill him this is just for him to know we're still watching him."

Sasuke a little bit disappointed just nods and goes off to tell the guys.

"So who's ready for a field trip?"

**Review enough and I might just actually draw and quarter Orochimaru in a future chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Salve People, and of course I own nothing.**_

**_Kyubbi's thoughts_**

_Naruto's thoughts_

**(get it. got it? good.)**

**Ch.7 **

_**Why does my body feel so terrible and why is this bed so hard I know it was a cheap mattress when we bought it but god it feels like I'm lying on cold stones here. Maybe I'm just sick if I am I'm definitely not going to school or work today.**_

Kyubbi starts to shiver

_**Naruto must of taken the cover during the night he such a wild sleeper**_

Kyubbi reaches over to where Naruto usually is but his hand doesn't touch anything but air until it falls and hits a hard surface

_**I didn't fall off the bed at night did I?**_

Not feeling like opening his eyes just yet Kyubbi starts to feel around feeling nothing related to his room or his bed except for cold hard stone?

_**Where on earth am I? I know I'm not still asleep.**_

Kyubbi starts to open his heavy eyelids

The all he can see at first is blurriness but after a awhile his eyesight sharpens and he sees a flickering dim torch light above him giving him just enough light so he could tell he was definitely sleeping on a floor, but not the old worn wood paneling in his room but a hard cold cobble stone floor.

_**Da Fuck?**_

Hoping he was just tired Kyubbi tries to sit up which was a horrible mistake because once he does all the pain of his throbbing headache and tidal wave of sickness in his stomach hit him like a brick wall. After heaving up the last bit of his stomach onto the floor beside him all Kyubbi could think was

_**How in the hell did I end up like this and where the hell am I exactly. Breathe Kyubbi breathe deep breathes. Now try and remember something about the last time you were conscious.**_

Kyubbi closes his eyes and rubs his temples trying to clear the fog from his head and relieve some of the pain.

_**Ramen… I made some ramen for me and Naruto…Naruto!**_

Kyubbi starts to look around for his brother but the dim light making it hard to see much far away. Suddenly Kyubbi sees a curled up mass on his far right side trying to squint Kyubbi still can't tell if it's Naruto or not. So not yet ready to stand up Kyubbi gets on his hands and knees to crawl over to the bundle. As he moves though he hears a chain rattle, looking down Kyubbi sees that around his ankle is a heavy thick chain.

_**What in the **_

Before Kyubbi could inspect the chain on his ankle the mass starts to move and a shock of blond catches Kyubbi attention.

"Naruto…Naruto…NARUTO!"

The bundle rolls over and groans

"Not yet Kyubbi ten more minutes, and pass over the cover."

Kyubbi couldn't help the relief he felt knowing his brother is there, not safe and surely sound, but at least he wasn't alone.

"Stupid wake up we're not at home."

Naruto groans dramatically but soon starts to get up like his brother said but as he sits up all he wants to do is lie back down.

"Da hell, am I dying? Kyubbi I'm dying so leave me alone and let me die lying down."

Kyubbi rolls his eyes at Naruto

"Stupid, you're not dying."

"Then why do I feel like shit it's like that time I fell out of that tree and landed on my back but a thousand times worse. I feel as though I deserve a day in bed."

Kyubbi asks the obvious question

"What bed?"

"What do you mean 'what bed'?"

"Naruto look around we're so not at home."

Naruto starts to actually look at his surroundings. Taking in the fact he is definitely not lying down at home. After looking around he asks Kyubbi the obvious question.

"So…Where exactly are we?"

"I have no idea and before you ask no obviously I wouldn't know how we got here either."

"Naruto what do you remember from the last time you were awake?"

"I don't remember much but I do remember something about roasted marshmallows…?"

Kyubbi starts to feel hopeless. Neither he nor Naruto have any idea on how they ended up chained to somebodies dungeon wall. Kyubbi starts to rake his hand through his head since he just realized that a part of it is feeling really itchy.

Kyubbi pauses as his hands bump something smooth with fur like a dog's ear. When it moves Kyubbi starts to freak out.

_**Breathe Kyubbi breathe there is no way that you suddenly grown animal ears on the top of your head  
><strong>_  
>Naruto senses his brother troubles<p>

"Kyubbi what's wrong and why are you breathing like that?"

"Naruto do I have ears on my head!"

Kyubbi hates how his voice cracked at the end like he was freaking out.

"Duh, of course you do every one has ears but I wouldn't call them on your head exactly... maybe on the sides of your face sure... Wait why are talking about ears anyway?"

Kyubbi is almost stunned by his brother's stupid answer.

"Of course I have ears on the _side of my face_. I can hear you can't I? But that's not what I'm asking you now come over towards the light and tell me if I have ears on the 'top' of my head."

"Sheesh no need for the attitude today we seem to have enough problems as it is without you having a hissy fit every minute."

"I do not hissy fits I merely express my anger freely rather than have it bottled up inside of me."

"Tomato potato it all means the same. I just don't feel like being called stupid ten billion times a day. And why are you so now interested on the possibility that you have 'ears on the top of your head'?"

"Narutooooo." Kyubbi groans trying to be patient with his brother. "Please will just humor me for a moment and check?"

"Ugh fine."

Chains start to rattle as Naruto gets on his hands and knees to crawl towards his brother when he feels the brush of something over the back of his legs

"What was that?"

"What was what and why did you stop?"

"No reason I thought I felt something with fur brush my leg."

"Eww don't think about it. It might have been a mouse or some other type of animal down here crawling around."

Naruto rolls his eyes and continues to crawl slowly towards his brother warily now of the creatures in the dark corners

"Thanks for the image Kyubbi I feel so much reassurance now."

"Great now hurry over here before the furry creature comes ba- Omg."

Naruto looks up from the ground as he comes into the dim light near his brother

"What on earth are you so surpris- Omg."

Both brothers stop mid-sentence and look at each other hoping it's the effects of the dim light and shadows that make it appear that they both sprouted ears and fluffy fox tails

Naruto reaches out towards Kyubbi's head and feels the ears on top of his brothers head soft like velvet or soft cassimere.

"Kyubbi in answer to your former question yes you do have ears on top of your head."

Naruto sees something move behind Kyubbi and stretches his neck to see what it is and gasp when he does

"And apparently a tail to match."

Kyubbi comes out of his shocked state enough to reach his hand out and tug on Naruto's own pair of ears

"Look at yourself you got em too."

"Ouch that really hurt...Oh my god what happened to us."

Naruto starts to hyperventilate

"Calm down Naruto calm down."

It's hard to calm down a person when you're freaking out yourself

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How can I calm down when I have animal ears sticking out of my head and a tail out my back, chained to a wall in god knows where by god knows who, with critters in the corners, and I have no memory of the night before except for ROASTED MARSHMALLOWS?... I think I'm gonna throw up."

As Naruto breaths heavily Kyubbi looks at his brother lying on the ground having a mental breakdown and all he could think of was how somewhat the ears and tail suited his brother

"Are you done now Naruto?"

Naruto gives a meek and muffled "yes" with his arm covering his head on the ground

"Great. Now get up before any of the actual creatures in the corner come out."

Kyubbi looked at his brother and to tell the truth he looked terrible with dirty almost matted hair from sleeping on the ground and red ringed eyes with crust still in them and snotty nose from his breakdown just know, and Kyubbi could assume he was in the same state

"We're alive and are together aren't we? Things could be so worse."

Naruto sniffled and wiped his nose on his dirty shirt

"I don't see how things could get much worse."

"Well...We could've be kidnapped by Telly Tubbies and forced to eat Tubby custard until we actually turned into one forced to sing their songs for all eternity. Wooo scary huh?"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at his brother

"You're so stupid Kyubbi."

"What I'm serious. Who wants to live that sad life popping in and out of tunnels with a vocabulary that consisted of 'Et Ow's and praying to a baby sun face god stuck in a endless field of grass and flowers."

Both the boys start laughing hysterically trying hard not to think about their all too real current situation.

After a while the boys turn silent and Naruto looks over to his brother and asks the question they both were thinking

"What are we going do Kyubbi?"

Kyubbi answers truthfully

"I don't know Naruto. I just don't know."

They fall into another lapse of calm silence listening to the drops of water falling from somewhere and the silent skitter of tiny paws scraping across the floor

Kyubbi starts to hum a lullaby their mom use to sing when they were scared

Naruto starts to sing along with Kyubbi remembering the warm embrace of their mother chasing all their monsters away

_"Don't be scared of the thunder boys"_

"We're not afraid." Both young Kyubbi and Naruto reply standing in their mother's room clutching each other's hand

A sudden crack of lighting and boom of thunder cause the power to go out and both boys ran and hid under their mother's blanket

Their mother looked affectionately at the two small forms shaking under her cover

"Oh Naru... Kyu... Where have my two courageous little pups disappeared to? Well I guess I'll just have to tickle these two pillows."

The boys started laughing so much they had tears in their eyes.

"We're here we're here."  
>"Haha stop mom haha."<p>

The boys lay with exhaustion after the tickle war until another flash of lightning and rumble of thunder had them cowering under the covers again

Their mother gently moved the covers from their faces

"You know what would make you guys feel better?"

Both boys are intrigued and ask

"What?"

"A song."

Both Kyubbi and Naruto look skeptically at their mom

"A song?"

"Not just any song but a magical song that is sure to chase any fears away and keep your loved ones close to your heart."

The sparkle in the boys eyes told that they believed and trusted all the words their mom said

"Teach us teach us!"

Their mother laughed at their eagerness

"Alright alright I'll show you it goes like this."

She gathered the boys close to her so they could lay down and as her eyes closed her sweet voice soprano voice rang high and above the thundering storm soothing Naruto and Kyubbi

"

_Quando sei lontana  
>sogno all'orizzonte<br>e mancan le parole,  
>e io si lo so<br>che sei con me, con me,  
>tu mia luna tu sei qui con me,<br>mio sole tu sei qui con me,  
>con me, con me, con me.<em>

_Time to say goodbye. - __Con te partirò.__  
>Paesi che non ho mai<br>veduto e vissuto con te,  
>adesso sì li vivrò.<br>Con te partirò  
>su navi per mari<br>che, io lo so,  
>no, no, non esistono più,"<em>

Silent tears streaked down their mothers face Kyubbi and Naruto affectionately wipe them from her eyes

"What's wrong mom I thought this was a happy song."

She looks affectionately at her little boys

"It is Naruto. It is."

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy Kyubbi."

The boys look confused.

"You boys will understand when you get older. Now will you sing with me? This time in English."

As confused the boys were they sang with their mother forgetting about the thunder and lightning outside.

_"When you are far away  
>I dream of the horizon<br>and words fail,  
>and, yes, I know<br>that you are with me;  
>you, my moon, are here with me,<br>my sun, you are here with me  
>with me, with me, with me.<em>

_Time to say goodbye. - I'll go with you  
>to countries I never<br>saw and shared with you,  
>now, yes, I shall experience them.<br>I'll go with you  
>on ships across seas<br>which, I know,  
>exist no no longer,<em>

Suddenly a part of the wall opposite of the brothers starts to move with a blinding light and two figures standing in the apparent open doorway. Naruto and Kyubbi eyes try to adjust to the sudden intrusion when one of the figures starts to speak in an accent like that of snake frightening, slick, untrustworthy, and dripping with venom.

"Well isn't this lovely my two new pups can even sing so heavenly. I can't wait to see the other ways you two can please me."

**Love the reviews keep them coming**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late chapter testing is a bitch but good news summer is right around the corner and my semester is ending soon so that means more chapters quicker.**

**As always Salve and I own nothing but my ideas**

Ch.8

"Kabuto get them cleaned up and then examinations are in order to make sure the gene splicing went without fault."

Naruto and Kyubbi watched frozen still in shock about the wall opening up revealing their captors but at that last statement Kyubbi snapped out of his surprise enough to see one of the figures. As the other figure starts to walk towards them Kyubbi ears moved backwards and he let out a growl surprising himself and Kabuto.

"Lay a hand on us and you'll be wishing you hadn't."

As Kyubbi sneered he felt his canine teeth elongate and nails sharpen. He glanced over and to see Naruto reacting in the same way.

After a short bit Kabuto's surprise expression became that of amusement

"Seems like the gene splicing gave you more than just the fox ears and tails."

Naruto growled out

"You did this to us."

Kabuto's small smile never wavered

"No unfortunately I just assisted Orochimaru sensei in his experiments with the animal and human gene splicing. Although it was my idea for the fox gene since you both seemed to have so much fun playing with the fake ears and tails they dressed you in. You should be glad you're one of the better experiments. You should've seen the shark splicing experiments."

Now Kyubbi was pissed off

"We are not your experiments!"

Kabuto slowly walked towards Kyubbi making him and Naruto inch backwards away from the menacing figure that seems not to be scared of them

"I beg to differ little demon fox, lord Orochimaru bought you therefore you are now the property of his and can be used for anything his heart desires."

Kyubbi and Naruto faces contorted to one of confusion and disgust at the word 'bought'

"We were bought?"

"Ah yes I forgot you probably weren't aware of the past few nights. Well that shouldn't be a surprise your tox screens showed you had numerous amounts of sedatives and aphrodisiacs in your systems."

Kyubbi's head started to hurt again with all the sudden information being thrown at him his past anger to turning into confusion and weariness.

While Kyubbi's and Naruto's defenses were weakened Kabuto moved with lightning speed that Kyubbi could never match and pinned Kyubbi against the wall with his forearm. The sudden attack caused his head to hit the wall with more force than necessary causing him to see spots in his vision.

Suddenly before Naruto could jump in to help his brother Kabuto's forearm was replaced by a sharp long scalpel lightly puncturing his skin. Kabuto watched intently with a crazed look as a trail of blood dripped down Kyubbi's neck.

"You'd look beautiful covered in even more red." Kabuto says huskily as he takes a small lick at the blood pooling in Kyubbi's collar bone.

Kyubbi looks disgustingly at him.

"You sick pervert."

Kabuto seems to clear his head enough for his pleasant mask to fall back onto his face.

"Well that was embarrassing, but back to business Lord Orochimaru wishes for you both to go through testing. Now will you go silently?"

Naruto barks out what Kyubbi is thinking

"When hell freezes over."

"I thought as much. Oh dear and I was hoping I wouldn't have to damage the products we went to the extremes to achieve."

Before Kyuubi could even blink a fist was thrown at his head hitting him in his temporal lobe causing him to fall into darkness as his body hit the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Kyubbi!"

Naruto saw red when he saw his brother fall down and launched himself at Kabuto with sharpened claws ready to tear out his throat, Kabuto was surpised at first raisning his forearms to advert the sudden attack. Naruto's nails ripped four large gashes in Kabuto's arm before Kabuto's scalpel slit a shallow cut in the blonde's side. Naruto yelped at the sudden pain in his side seeming to burn his skin alive, there had to be poison on that scalpel.

Naruto tried to attack again but Kabuto was ready for the attack and was behind Naruto before the young brother could register that his enemy had moved into offense. Kabuto grabbed Naruto holding another scalpel to Naruto's throat.

"Now I'm just pissed, weren't you supposed to be the angelic one?"

Before Naruto had a chance to retort a needle was stuck into his neck while Kabuto whispered into his ear

"Now go to sleep little angelic one."

* * *

><p>"Arg I hate walking." An agitated Kiba exclaimed as the four man group walked up an abandoned old mountain trail to meet up with Negji to Orochimaru's hideout<p>

"117"

"What was that Shika?"

"117."

Still confused "No what on earth are you counting."

With a tired sigh Shika replies, "The number of times you said you were tired of walking."

"I have not said it that many times now have I Lee?"

"Kiba my teacher once said being youthful is in the state of mind and body. So think your youthful thoughts and you'll like the walk more."

Kiba starts to blush a slight pink for caught acting like a child complaining.

"Whatever. How much further is the hideout?"

Sasuke answers automatically, "256 miles up this narrow trail."

Kiba almost falls over "What!"

Shikamaru just sighs, "He was being sarcastic Kiba it's just 6 more miles then we'll be at the base."

"Argh, why again are we even dealing with this scumbag?"

Knowing Kiba won't stop talking until he gets an answer Shikamaru gives up and just answers the mutt's question

"Counterfeit money."

"What? That's what all this is about? Counterfeit money?"

"Not just any counterfeit money dog." A pissed Sasuke speaks

"Orochimaru could be dubbed the counterfeit king if there was such a prize, the bastard."

"Okay I'm still confused what's so serious with real looking fake money, I mean we aren't squeaky clean in the money business either."

"Nothing would be wrong if the money didn't have an expiration date."

A confused look reaches Kiba's and Lee's face

"The ink fades so all you're left with is blank pieces of paper. In total Orochimaru has 'borrowed' about 1,500,000,000 dollars from various Mexican and Russian drug lords, loan sharks, and miscellaneous world investors and he has paid them all back in the counterfeit money."

Kiba's eyes start to bug out while the scowl on Sasuke's face deepens even more and his eyes turning more murderous.

"What does he need with all that money?"

"Well some intel says for science experiments."

"Okay you lost me again. So this Orochimaru guy has borrowed more than a billion dollars from dangerous men who probably want his head on a stake just for some type of 'science experiment'? What type of experiment is this, how to make dirt into diamonds because that's all that will save him now."

"They say its human experimentation with gene splicing."

Both Lee and Kiba look at Shikamaru with a even more confused look

"How troublesome. Listen gene splicing uses chemicals called restriction enzymes acting as the scissors … Thousands …a strand of DNA…leaving single helix strands at the end of two double helixes... Scientists … called ligase."

Kiba's and Lee's eyes start to glaze over while Shikamaru spews out the longest most complicated monologue in his life.

Suddenly a finger is snapped to get the boys attention again

"Dude I didn't understand a word that came out of your mouth just now. You could have said it in Hebrew for all the good it has done me."

"Did you guys ever listen during biology class?"

"Dude I didn't know that you were listening during class I thought you were sleeping so I followed your lead."

Lee shakes his head shamefully.

"I have always been good at youthfulness not science."

Shikamaru presses the pressure points on the bridge of his nose thinking of a way to dumb down the science of gene splicing

"Okay then think about those twizzlers you guys like so much."

The idea of science being related to candy got Kiba's attention right away

"You mean the twizzler pull and peel?"

"Yeah you know how you guys like to peel off parts of one flavor and add them other flavors to get a new flavor? Think of gene splicing like that you take two different types of genes or flavors and you put them together to make a new type of gene."

Both Lee and Kiba exlaim

"Ohhhh."

"That makes so much sense now."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place than using all those sciencey words?"

Shikamaru just stares with a tired expression at his companions

"But wait so you said he does 'human' gene splicing right? Who are his experiments done on?"

"They're done on live humans but since many aren't many willing to sacrifice themselves he buys them."

"Buys them? Like he buys them buys them like human trafficking buys them?"

"Yes."

"That's…sick"

"So unyouthful."

"Hey Sasuke, why so quiet over there? So what do you think of this bastard's experiments."

"Hn, Most people who are sold have it coming to them."

Kiba looks stunned at Sasuke trying not to believe the words that came out of their leader's mouth.

"Dude you really believe they had what's coming to them seriously dude that's wrong."

"Think about it they must have sold themselves into it for some reason like borrowing too much from a loan shark not thinking of the consequences but more about how to spend their green. I only sympathize with the ones taken or stolen, but for the ones that sell themselves to pay for gambling debts are worse than scum and deserve reap what they sow."

A silence fell amongst the group as they continue their hike up the trail.

"Arg I hate walking."

…"118"

"Shut up Lee."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean the money is gone?"<p>

"Please Madara. I ss…s…sorry I count…ted the money and pp…put it in the vault like you said but when I ch…checked the balance again today it was short 5 million all that was left were worthless bbl..blanks."

A murderous look is pointed at the sniveling accountant groveling on the ground

"Blanks you say…"

Suddenly Madara pulls out a gun and starts' shooting the innocent accountant rittaling his body full of holes until Madara's clip was empty.

A silence falls in the room since no one wants to agitate the already pissed Madara

"What the fuck is wrong with every one? When I was young you borrowed money then you paid it back simple easy business and if you didn't you died. But it seems that I have gotten soft over the years people feel as though they don't have to pay me back when they say they will and other fuckers trick me with goddamn counterfeit money!"

Madara eyes seem to see only red as he grabs another gun from one of the guards holster and starts shooting the body of the accountant all over again until the bullets are gone from that gun also throwing the empty gun at the body also

Madara starts to take deep breaths in and out as he walks to his favorite window and looks out at the town he was supposed to be the ruler of. The town where everyone fears him and only him he was top dog and any who tried to question his authority didn't just die their whole family was annihilated

A bit less murderous with a focused target Madara calls to his patiently waiting assistant

"Zetsu again who was the person who was it that paid in fake money and what exactly did they buy?"

"The fox set sir was purchased."

"Ah which means I'll have to deal with Pein no doubt so you'll have to go find him unless he's already dead somewhere. Who was the buyer?"

"Yes sir. The set was bought by a Mr. Gakure."

"What do we know about this person?"

"The name was a alias his real name is Kabuto Yakushi."

"Orochimaru's lackey damn that sneaky son of a bitch."

"Sir?"

"Nothing. But I want you to find Orochimaru he'll probably be hiding in some type of hole but he always resurfaces somewhere and when he does make sure you know when and where I want him alive so I can hear his screams of agony as he prays he was in hell already."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Keep reviewing it's how I know your still there.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Yeah wow I'm truly sorry if I wasn't my broke computer or my busy summer something always kept me away from the computer but I'm back now with chapters 9 and 10 and mid-way through 11. So as they say the show must go on!**

**Also I own nothing.**

**Ch. 9**

Naruto dreamt of the last time he saw his mother...

He was 6 at the time he, Kyubbi, and Pein were at a small youth camp for the summer. Their mother had surprised them with the opportunity and they did not once think how their mother got the money to send them off or why the sudden surprise; but they were excited none the less, even Pein was a bit cheerful. In the beginning she would call almost every day to see how they were doing and how much fun they were having even making them promise to bring back souvenirs of pine cones and moss covered rocks; none of them heard the weakening of her laughs, the slight wheezing of her breaths, and soon they paid little attention to the absence of her calls as they lost themselves in childish summer fun.

Then as summer ended so did camp but once they got back their mom never showed up to pick them up, it wasn't till later after their camp head asked around did they find out their mother was in the hospital. The boys were frightened like any child would be sitting in a bland crowded waiting room filled with crying children, the low hum of the vending machines, and the distant sound of the 12 inch TV box playing Free Willie while knowing their mother was 'very sick in her heart' like the creepy doctor had told them as if they were slow minded. After a long wait the nurse said they could go see their mother but only one at a time. Kyuubi and Pein both seemed stuck or frozen in their own world looking at the pale salmon door the nurse had guided them to, so it was Naruto who went in first.

The doctors had told him that the lady lying on the hospital bed was his mother but he refused to believe it. His mother always smelt of magnolias and fresh air her scent could not be overpowered by the sterile smell of a hospital and medicine and death.

His mother had thick beautiful copper hair that bounced; this lady's hair was falling out and lay limp on her head.

As he hesitantly sat next to her gazing at all the tubes attached to this lady she slowly opened her eyes and lightly stroked his cheek wiping away the sudden tears that formed in his eyes. This just made him cry even more.

His mother's hand was warm soft loving, the hands of this sick person was thin papery and cold. His mother's eyes were full of life this persons eyes were dulling a muted shade of his mothers.

The woman tried to rasp out Naruto's name.

Naruto shook his head still in denial. His mother voice was a sweet soprano everyone loved to hear sing, this woman could never sing him to sleep she could never have sung with the mocking birds in their backyards that always tried to mimic the songs his mom sang every morning. His mother was ALIVE this lady was dying. His mother promised she'd never leave him, Kyubbi, and Pein alone this lady was leaving all who loved her.

"Naruto sing." the lady softly rasps out.

With that his was denial swept away with his new flood of tears and heart retching sobs ,because he knew he always knew to some extent that this was his mother and she was dying. She continued to wipe his tears away with her cold papery loving hands as tears also welled in her eyes at the pain she was causing her boys her eyes looking past Naruto at Kyuubi with tears and snot running down his face and then at Pein whose eyes just stared blankly at the women who cared for him as if she were his real mother but who he felt no true connection too.

Naruto stopped crying enough to see the tears in his mother's eyes. So he climb up onto the hospital bed with her and wiped the tears from her eyes then he started to sing

"Time to say goodbye..."

Soon Kyubbi came in and laid next to Naruto and his mother singing too until they all were asleep but the sounds of a loud flat line and the rush of doctors woke up the boys but never their mother.

The smell of the hospital stayed with him and it always made him sick because it always smelled of death and drugs. Now the smell seemed even stronger than he remembered. The smell of death reached straight into his dreams waking him up to a bright light in his eyes and a burning pain in his side.

As his eyes adjust and his brain clears he realizes why he had his dream he was in what looked like a small clinic office that smelt of bleach and rotting corpse. Then as he tried to sit up he realized he was tightly strapped down onto a metal operating table struggle as he might he could not free himself.

Not able to lift his head since it was strapped down to Naruto calls out to see anybody is there.

"Shush Naruto I'm trying to think and can't with all of that racket your making."

Naruto was so glad to know that his brother was okay and with him

"Kyubbi thank goodness I thought you were dead."

"It takes more than a cheap shot to the belly to stop me." Kyubbi tsked

"Kyubbi what do we do now? I know you smell it this room..."

"Yes it smells of pain, madness, and -

"Death..."

* * *

><p>Itachi sat at his huge desk going over account books when there was a knock on the door<p>

Itachi already knew who the intruder was and sighed knowing he wouldn't get any real work done if he allowed his old guardian in.

"Go away Kakashi." Itachi says bluntly

Kakashi enters anyway as if Itachi welcomed him in warmly

"Now that is no way to treat a guest."  
>Kakashi says as he makes himself comfortable on the small couch in the office. Pulling out his newest book.<p>

Itachi looks blandly at Kakashi "You can hardly be considered a guest."

Kakashi just grins; well grins as much as a mysterious man in a mask can grin. "Never the less good day to you too. I'm doing quite well thank you for asking."

Itachi just looked at Kakashi as if silently trying to figure him out reading an unspoken history. Until he gave in knowing Kakashi could never be read like any other person.

"What exactly is it that you want Kakashi last we spoke you were undercover in a trafficking ring."

Then easy grin on Kakashi face dimmed a bit in seriousness.

"Yes that part is true but I won't bore you with too many details other than I have been infiltrating a huge underground human trafficking ring goes by the name 'Tobi'."

"I never heard of it, but then I've tried to stay away from such unsavory conducts whenever necessary."

"Yes I know it's a very lucrative but poisoning career choice. But the reason I came here was because I heard you sent the team out for Orochimaru and I'm telling you need to call it off and get them back before they get hurt."

Itachi actually snorts at that comment

"Ha I doubt Orochimaru would pose that much of a threat to Sasuke and them. I'm more than certain they can go through with this shakedown without causing too much of a ruckus."

Kakashi's silent look seemed to be unbelieving to Itachi's trust in his team's credibility

"What was his last 'purchase?"

Itachi was a little surprise at the sudden question

"Why on earth does that matter?"

"You'd be surprised on how much it matters in this case. Just tell me do you know the last person Orochimaru ripped off?"

Taking in Kakashi's serious manor Itachi went and looked for Orochimaru's file.

"He just ripped off some German investor for 50 thousand nothing to majorly different and from what we understand those investors while mad cannot seem to find Orochimaru any more than the others could."

"Still very true and thoroughly accurate but that wasn't his last."

This peeked Itachi's attention.

"What was?"

"Two humans."

"So more than likely he bought them off of the same human trafficking you had been in."

"How did you know it was Orochimaru's purchase."?

"I acted as the auctioneer so I saw Kabuto with my own eyes."

A thoughtful expression formed on Itachi's face as he absorbed the new information Kakashi had given him.

"So it's not Orochimaru I have to look out for but whoever ran the trafficking trade and got duped out of their money."

"Precisely which is was only a mere 5 million dollars."

Itachi had to hold back a huge sigh tired of dealing with Orochimaru already.

"Who exactly did he piss off just don't say another Russian mob because they are relentless."

Kakashi just said one word "Madara."

Itachi whispered a quick "Fuck..." then tried to call Sasuke to hell back Orochimaru they could handle but they weren't ready to face Madara. Yet…

* * *

><p>"You know you get absolutely no cell reception up here. T Mobile lied I can't call anywhere where ever this is." Kiba groaned while shoving his phone back into his pocket while studying their surroundings.<p>

"What a truly youthful area." Lee says while breathing a fresh breath of the clean mountainous area.

"Guys I hate to be the barrier of bad news but...there is no building here just trees and mountain. So obviously we have the wrong mountain so why don't we turn back and I don't maybe order a four meat treat pizza, my treat."

"Shush Kiba, the hideout is underground." Neji quickly said while concentrating on a laptop and listening to a headset.

"My thermal radar showed some recent activity a couple hours ago one of the four is Orochimaru the other we can be assured is Kabuto but there are two more heat signatures I just can't place."

Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji all study the thermal screen photo

"Could be more lackeys of Orochimaru."

Kiba comes over and looks over Neji's shoulder at the screen that has all their attention

"Hey how come those two blobs are more red than the other two blobs"

"It usually means an more increased thermal energy..."

"...Yeah that makes sense."

Shikamaru sighed not really feeling ready to give Kiba another science lecture

"It just means that their body temperature is hotter than normal."

"Oh okay now that makes total sense."

Sasuke takes his eyes off the thermal image on the computer to scan their surrounding area thinking about their next action to take

"Nevertheless lackeys or not we need to get this shakedown done with. Neji I want you to start looking for the entrance to this place. Kiba Lee you guys will comb the north side Shikamaru and I the South. Got it?"

"Yeah." they all echoed

* * *

><p>"Madara we've heard of some trusting information of Orochimaru's hideout."<p>

"Good. What of Pein?"

"I've sent the guards to retrieve him as we speak."

"Good things are falling into place as they should."

**Keep Reviewing**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch.10**

"What on earth can we do now?" Kyubbi contemplated as he and Naruto lay strapped down to a psychopath scientist's clinic of death. Kyubbi never thought he would miss his crummy home and the regular crazy people who lived next to him at least you could bribe them off with some food or money. This freak scientist already had all he wanted it seemed… well except for willing experiments and that was one thing Kyubbi and Naruto just could not be.

_**If only I could actually remember what happened…**_The foggy memories he was left with just confused him and made his head hurt which pissed him off to no extent. Kyubbi tried his breathing exercises thinking maybe they may do the trick enough so he could sort through the pieces of his memories.

He had been home making ramen again for Naruto and Pein. No not Pein. Pein hadn't been home. Then why did he remember Pein? Wait no Pein did come home that night hurt so Naruto bandaged him up. There was something else missing Kyubbi knew it after Pein came in what? Knowing Pein if he came back that bruised he'd probably need some money soon to pay off something.

Kyubbi's brain started when he thought about Pein...Pein...Pein. This had something to do with Pein Kyubbi knew it, but how?

Before Kyubbi could think the sound of footsteps came then the opening of a door.

"Ah great they are awake now. How are my subjects doing?"

"Let us go you sicko!"

Orochimaru walked over to Naruto lightly petting his cheek making Naruto's skin crawl at the intimate contact

"Now why would I let my only successful experiments go? You two will be my ticket to freedom without you two I would just positively die."

Kyubbi glared at Orochimaru with unmasked distaste

"Well by all means die you can send me a postcard from hell when you get there."

Orochimaru walked over to Kyubbi and gave him a heavy pat on the cheek while giving an unamused chuckle

"Funny. Kabuto the needles please."

Kyubbi could hear Kabuto roll in the cart but could not see the needle until Orochimaru held up a giant long 'needle' which looked more like a thin sword

"Alright Kabuto raise them, if all things go planned this should be the right dosage and they don't die or become hideously disfigured."

"Yes lord Orochimaru."

With that a buzzing sound clicked and the metal beds Kyubbi and Naruto were strapped to rose up horizontal so they both were able to see each other in front

"What the hell is in that?" A wide eyed Naruto exclaimed when he saw the large needle Orochimaru still held

"What the hell do you mean if all goes planned? What do you think you're going to do to us?" A pissed Kyubbi barked struggling against his restraints although he knew it was useless

Orochimaru grinned sadistically at the needle

"Oh this little thing? This is just a little something to make sure your new attributes will stay permanent and not progress further than necessary. And if all goes planned I'll have two adorable science miracles that will make me a very wealthy respected scientist."

"You're sick"  
>"You're delusional"<p>

"Call me what you will it won't change the fact your bodies are mine now."

"Never" both brothers answer in sync

Orochimaru acted as if he didn't hear the brothers as he prepped the needles

"I would tell you that this won't hurt a bit but I'd be lying the needle hurts going in and the medication will feel even worse. Now who's going be first?"

"Fuck you" an even more pissed Kyubbi bit out

"You first then?" Orochimaru said as he stuck the needle into Kyubbi's side

Orochimaru did not lie Kyubbi could feel the every painful inch of the needle going in but the worst part was the medication going in. It was as if molted lava or acid was running down his spine breaking him down one by one. Though he tried he couldn't fight his tears or his screams of pain. Through the foggy haze the pain left his senses he heard Naruto yelling.

"Stop! What are you doing to him!? STOP!"

"Don't worry he shouldn't die plus you should be more worried about yourself your next."

"Get that needle away from me you sick fuck! Ahh!"

Naruto started screaming as the needle was pushed into his side and the medication started it's fiery breakdown of his cells

Black spots started covering Kyubbi's vision pulling him into darkness away from the pain and he gladly let it

* * *

><p>"Finally they've shut up how are their vitals Kabuto?"<p>

"Their hearts both stop for a little bit after the initial treatment but started back up at an accelerated pace. Nothing else to dire and the medication is taking well their bodies have stop trying to fight off your medication."

"Great work. Now Kabuto move them to my room and chain them to the wall so they can't escape if they wake early."

"Lord?"

"I paid 5 million for these two virgins that doesn't mean I have to sell them as virgins. Also it gives me a reason to try our new Aphrodite."

"Yes sir I'll have them ready for you by night time."

Orochimaru glanced one leery gaze at the brothers pass out but still twitching and sweating from the treatment

"I can't wait."

* * *

><p>"GET HIM!"<p>

Pein darts into a back alley way to get away from some debt collectors he swindled a few weeks ago and has yet to pay back.

Surprisingly he blew through Madara's check quickly before the end of the first week. He had already pawn and sold most of his brother's things as little as there was so he was forced to deal with more loan sharks to get more money.

"THE ALLEY!"

Running down the alley he spotted a dumpster to hide in crouching in the rancid garbage could hear his pursuers running past his hiding spot after a couple of minutes or hours didn't know he peaked out of the garbage can to see if any more of his pursuers were still looking for him. Seeing no one Pein starts to make his way back the way he came from to the new crappy motel room he had moved in when he couldn't pay the rent for the old apartment and decided to get out the country far away for Madara.

The pick note on his door told him what he already knew he hadn't paid his bill and he'll have to move out soon. Ripping the note off the door Pein felt his way through the dark room till he reached the sofa and fell on it about to sleep for the night when he felt the significant press of a gun barrel on the back of his head.

The gun could be anyone since Pein did seem to accumulate a lot of enemies and bad luck so it wasn't until the person said, "You're wanted." That Pein had an idea that it was one of Madara's many lackeys.

Heart dropping knowing he would most likely die his next meeting with Madara Pein just asks "Why?"

"You ask such stupid questions. How you're still alive is a wonder to us all. Knock him out Stone so we can get out this flea infested dump."

That's when the blow to the head blackened Pein's world.

* * *

><p>"I've got good news and bad news." Shikamaru said when the team regrouped<p>

"What's the good news?" Kiba asks

"Sasuke and I have found the entrance to Orochimaru's hideout."

"Great what are we standing here for lets go and do what we do best."

"That brings me to my bad news we can't open the door."

"What is the problem?" Neji asks

"The mechanics. If we had the right tools yeah but its seal shut and no outside opening device it's all done manually from the inside."

"What. How hard is it to break into this hideout just crash down the door?" Kiba dramatically says with round house kick into the air

"It's not that type of door mutt." Sasuke barks frustrated that he can't even pull of an easy shakedown mission.

"Yeah the only thing that could take down that size of a door would be some dynamite or a chunk of C4." Shikamaru says sarcastically.

Kiba looks as if he had come up with a brilliant idea

"Lee has a chunk of C4!"

Everyone looks weirdly at a very embarrassed Lee

"Lee?"

"Tenten told me it was clay!"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji have a private conversation with each other away from Kiba and Lee who try to ease drop

"…Just might work…what if…no way out…detonators…"

"Okay Lee how much C4 do you have exactly." Sasuke asks

Lee reaches into his pouch and brings out a fairly big standard container for 'clay' but for it to be C4 was more than enough to blow down a huge steal door

"A part of me feels wary of you now Lee." Neji says

"I thought it was clay!"

"Wait so the painted clay statues you've been making for people..?"

"One problem at a time. As long as no one throws theirs into a fire we'll deal with that later." Sasuke says and everyone agrees

"Well what are we waiting for time to blow up a door!" An enthusiastic Kiba exclaimes

"How tiresome…"

**Chapter 11 by next Saturday**

**Love the reviews peoples!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Own Naruto?…I wish**

**Ch.11**

Pein feels his body being drag around until finally he is dropped onto the floor carelessly. Once he is settled Madara's lackeys finally take off the clothed sack over his head but leave the duct tape over his mouth and the chaffing ropes on his wrist. His soon eyes adjust to the lighting and he is able to look around and see where he is, which means little since he is stuck in a windowless room with one ratty looking light bulb hanging from the ceiling. The sound of a door knob turning catches Pein's attention and he tries to turn around as the door to the far corner of the room opens. Madara walks in casually looking at Pein with amusement.

"Pein we must stop meeting like this. It's almost like Deja'vu, don't you think except you got as far as Guatemala this time. I must say Pein you do keep a loan shark on their toes."

Pein just gives Madara a terrified look; that many would see as helpless and pathetic, he even starts to cry a bit.

"Oh stop with the crocodile tears as if they would work on me. I didn't fly all the way out here just to kill 'you' right on the spot. That would be a sever waste of my time. I just have a little assignment you must do for me..."

* * *

><p>Naruto has been awoke for a while but doesn't say anything as he hears his brother finally waking up<p>

"Tsk…Ouch…Wha…What in the hell!? Naruto! Wake Up!"

Naruto opens his eyes and finally makes eye contact at his brother chained opposite to him dressed in a red maid outfit and collar similar to Naruto's blue maid outfit surrounded by pillows.

Kyubbi tries to pull at the collar on his neck his nails and canines lengthening but useless to the unbreakable restraints. Finally exhausted Kyubbi lets out a howl of frustration small tears forming in his eyes.

"No, no, NO! I won't he'll have to kill me first before he even thinks he'll ever EVER get to touch me that way. Naruto why are you so quiet now? He didn't come in here while I was passed out did he? Did HE!? I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!"

"KYUBBI NO ONE TOUCHED ME YET!"

Kyubbi almost calmed down a bit until he registered the 'yet'.

"Yet!? What do you mean yet!?

"Listen Kyubbi the guy with the glasses came in and told me…"

_(A hour ago)_

"_You sick bastard let us go and get me some real clothes because I don't know what you freaks think you're going to get from us but it sure ain't gonna be that."_

_Kabuto sighs a bit _

"_Hmm… and here I thought you'd be the less violent one."_

"_Well you sure as hell got that one wrong you sick fuck now. Let us GO!"_

"_There is no need for all the name calling and volume I can see that your uncomfortable with the situation but I think I can change your mind."_

"_Ha! That's what you think you must be more damaged in the brain than I thought. Now, Let Us Go!"_

"_Hmm I see there is no negotiating with you two."_

"_Believe It. So are you going to let us go now?"_

"_No now I'm going to pump you both up with experimental aphrodisiacs and then after Lord Mardara is done with you another round of testing and medication 'just in case'."_

_The thought of going through another round of testing and whatever was in that giant fiery needle made Naruto shiver to his core. If he never saw that needle again it would all too soon._

"_No please god not the needle again and I can't stand another mind wipe those aphrodisiac thingys do. Just please have a heart and let us go."_

"_No. But I can convince Lord Orochimaru to only fuck one of you while the other sits and watches. So you'll be able to keep your virginity intact"_

"_Hell no."_

_Kabuto just smirks and acts as if he will walk away _

"_Oh well then I'll just get the needles ready."_

"_Wait Stop!"_

"_Yes?"_

"_You promise he won't touch Kyubbi?"_

_A 'friendly' smile spreads across Kabuto's face as he put a hand on his heart and his other hand open in a 'scouts honor' way_

"_You have my word Lord Orochimaru will not lay a hand on your brother."_

"_Then…Al..right." _

"You…Idiot"

Kyubbi looks at Naruto with a angry glare.

"How could you just easily give yourself to that ugly bastard!"

"I did it for YOU!"

"NO. I won't let you do THIS for me. Just No."

"Kyubbi."

"No Naruto end of discussion. Now help me figure out a way to get out of these stupid leashes because we both are going to get out of here virginities intact."

Kyubbi went on his frustrated attempts at breaking the thick chain until the wall lifted revealing Orochimaru and Kabuto who wheeled in a tray of needles.

Naruto glanced at the needles then went for Kabuto's throat but the chain held him back

"You promised you bastard."

"I never said anything about not giving you two the aphrodisiac. You two were bought as experiments for a reason. Plus I doubt either of you would give in that easily without some type of physical subduing."

"You got that right and no experimental drug will change that." Kyubbi says throwing one of the pillows that was near him towards Kabuto knocking his glasses off which Kabuto answers with a swift kick to Kyubbi's midsection that double him over

Grabbing his glasses Kabuto bows to Orochimaru

"I'm sorry Lord Orochimaru I'll give them the sedative quickly."

Orochimaru just shakes his head and answers in a slithering tone

"No Kabuto that won't be necessary I find their feistiness almost seductive."

Naruto and Kyubbi recoil at that

"You sicko."

Orochimaru laughs an ugly sarcastic laugh then sobers quickly

"Kabuto have you put the zingers into the collars?"

"Yes Lord."

"Good lets try a 6 for their naughty behavior."

Kabuto pulls a small remote from his pocket and hits a button

Kyubbi has no idea what the hell a zinger is until he feels an electrical current move through his body knocking him down and from looking at Naruto's fallen rigid body he feels it too

Kyubbi and Naruto both yell for Kabuto to stop but he doesn't until a blast rumbles the whole place.

* * *

><p>"I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO MUCH C4 KIBA!" Shikamaru yells as his ears ring from the explosion that knocke down the thick steel door.<p>

"WHAT?"

"I SAID. I TOLD YOU IT WAS TOO MUCH C4!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU STUPID MUTT!" Sasuke yells as he pushes his way past everyone to get a good look at the inside of the hideout. When the coast seems clear from any traps or hindering's Sasuke signals for the team to come on.

After a bit the ringing in their ears stop

"No stealth mode since the mutt ruined that idea when he put the whole can of C4 on the door. So we go in hard find Orochimaru, Kabuto, and anyone else that is in here let no one escape and everyone is any enemy. Once we find everyone we'll regroup and get ready to move any valuable merchandise. Got it?"

Everyone agreed except for Kiba whose ears were still ringing

"WHAT? WHERE'S EVERYONE GOING? WAIT FOR ME?"

* * *

><p>"Damn those Uchia's always messing up my plans. Kabuto sedate the two so they won't make any noise. If I know Itachi this will be just a shake down so hide these two and my lab while I go distract them. Go now."<p>

"Yes Lord Orochimaru."

Shikamaru steps out of the shadows and sighs

"Guess this will be more to deal with."

A few minutes later after Shikamaru hears fumbling and shouts then silence. Then he sees Kabuto come out the hidden wall talking to whoever is still in the hidden room.

"Shut up and stay quiet."

Not wanting to waste any more time Shikamaru sneeks behind Kabuto and gives a swift chop to the neck stunning Kabuto and causing his whole body to slump forward unconscious

Shikamaru goes to the wall and finds the switch for the secret door. Once the door lift Shikamaru looks inside to see both Naruto and Kyubbi passed out still in their maid gear and still half foxes.

Shikamaru sighs again "Yep, definitely more to deal with."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru groups with everyone else and a rough up Orochimaru who is tied up to a chair unconscious.<p>

"Have you found Kabuto?" Sasuke asks

"Yes and I've found the other two bodies but they aren't who you think they are?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Orochimaru had a breakthrough with his gene splicing."

"I think it's time to call Itachi Sasuke." Negji says after the awkward silence

"Fuck." Sasuke breathes while moving a hand through his hair, "Okay let's find a phone and call him but while we're here we may as well do what we came here for first. Shikamaru and Negji can you two find his lab and get all the info?"

"Yes."

"Good leave nothing behind. Kiba Lee I need you two help me with any other valuables oh and check on these successful 'experiments' Orochimaru has."

"Okay!"

"Hai!"

Shikamaru pulls Sasuke over to talk to him

"Kabuto had to sedate those two and I don't know how long it last so don't get. Oh and you may need some tools to get their chains off."

"What?"

"You'll see."

"Hn."

**Thanks for the Reviews everyone and if any of you have any suggestions inbox me and if I like your ideas I'll put them into the next chapter and you will get to see the story before anyone else does. **

**Also I've decided that I will try to end this story with 17 chapters. So I have a wedding to go to next Saturday but I'll try for next Sunday. **

**Ciao Everyone**


End file.
